hallows_maleficentfandomcom-20200213-history
Light World
Light World is a hallow where troubled, yet innocent souls find themselves as a result of tragic circumstances. It is a place where both their dreams and nightmares manifest themselves into irregular creatures, both friendly and malevolent. Light World was recently invaded by the demon Antithesis, and it is on the verge of annihilation. Antithesis' emissary, a child named Magne, became consumed in Antithesis' madness, warping and twisting his mind so that he became fascinated with causing terror and destruction. Races *Human - Humans, or more accurately only their souls, inhabit this world although only the innocent souls of children or adults with child-like mentality are allowed here. As Light World was created with imagination, humans are capable of magic here. Very few humans remain in Light World after Antithesis' invasion. *Lillputian - The tiny beings that inhabit the region of Lilliput. They are gnome-like creatures that coexist among sentient, dancing flowers as well as the friendly honey bees that pollinate them. *Shadow - A manifestation of negativity, created from the nightmares and dark thoughts of humans. While they are naturally occurring creatures in all hallows, an unusually large concentration of them in Light World drew the attention of Antithesis. *Toy - Toys are husks that became animated to life through children's imagination. A large amount of them became corrupted by Antithesis when their bodies became possessed by Shadows. The corrupted toys torment humans to drive them into despair. However, the toys that are not possessed by shadows are perfectly sentient, and most of the time very friendly. Before they were corrupted by Antithesis, they played games with the children to help ease their passing. *Shifter - One of the dark creatures born of Antithesis that consumes human souls to gain their form and their memories. The Shifters are some of the most intelligent, dangerous entities in Light World as they've spent generations devouring souls, amassing vast amounts of knowledge. *Giant - Giants are towering humanoid creatures that are usually very friendly. When Antithesis invaded, some of them developed a taste for humans, but a friendly giant named Gulliver instead eats vegetables cultivated in his garden. Locations *Spirit Meadows - The Spirit Meadows are wild lands of Light World, largely consisting of forests and fields. **St. Rahulik Cathedral - St. Rahulik Cathedral is located deep in the Spirit Meadows. A place of tranquility where the troubled souls were able to meditate and calm themselves. However, the cathedral was also an entry point for Antithesis, and most of the cathedral was desecrated by the dark creatures that invaded. The gargoyles here, one guardians against the ill-intent, became corrupted by Antithesis' forces. Magne himself also lives here, making his abode in the bell tower. During a full moon, Magne dances at the highest point of the tower. *Lilliput - Lilliput is home to miniature creatures such as gnomes and dancing flowers. It remains hidden and inaccessible to humans unless they drink a shrinking potion. The spider Arachne terrorizes Lilliput, capturing its denizens and feeding them to her children. **Giant's Garden - A garden tended to by a friendly giant named Gulliver who lives a pacifistic lifestyle and wishes to do no harm to any living being friend or foe. The garden itself consists of vegetables which is the sole food Gulliver eats while also maintaining a plethora of exotic plants. Gulliver also shares food with the Lilliputians, their favorite food being pumpkins. *Nutcracker Kingdom - A kingdom ruled by toys. It was once a place of endless fun and joy, but now has become one of fear and terror. The castle became under siege by possessed toy soldiers who are controlled by an immature trickster imp that operates off of insane logic. **Clockwork Maze - The home of the trickster imp, the Clockwork Maze is a labyrinth of moving platforms and machines arranged in ways that defy common sense. It is said that the imp designed the maze this way for his own amusement. *Dark Town - Once a holy city where the souls could heal their minds, Dark Town was taken over by the Shifters. The monsters that live here have either eaten or possessed all of the humans that once inhabited the place. The shifter Lugoshin has possessed an entire manor estate, and acts as a ruler. **Lugoshin Estate - The home of the shifter Lugoshin which he has total control of, able to shift around furniture as well as the passages that doors lead to. All of the souls that Lugoshin has consumed act as workers and tenders to the estate. History At its earliest point in time, Light World was known as Dark World. It was a dull, depressing realm with no creativity or imagination. It was renamed Light World when the souls of deceased children begun to gather here, vibrant forests and flowers appeared, springing to life from nothingness. The creativity of these deceased children also gave raise to the Nutcracker Kingdom, a land of living toys that could establish themselves as playmates and entertainers for these children to help ease their minds. The good times did not last forever. Soon, a demon named Antithesis invaded the world, warping and twisting most of it into a world of darkness and despair for the purpose of cultivating the best tasting souls for devouring. These souls are exposed to fear and terror to get them to become utterly depressed and hopeless, expunging them of any sort of happiness, and then consumed to add to Antithesis' power. After Antithesis' initial invasion, most of the human souls have vanished leaving only the native dream beings behind with no one to play with. And as a result, many of them became insane thralls of Antithesis, growing hostile towards humans and delighting in their suffering. As Light World neared total annihilation, a young girl named Amie found herself in the world after becoming gravely ill and entering a coma. Amie, one of the first humans to appear in Light World since Antithesis' invasion, gradually became fascinated with the place eventually finding out a way on how to restore Light World to what it once was. Although she was initially terrified of the monsters that confronted her, with the help of friends and companions she just met, she managed to stand up to and face her fears, getting bolder and bolder until they decided to stand up to Antithesis itself. Category:Hallows